


T is for try

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [20]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Arthur and Eames work together for the first time in eight years.





	T is for try

Arthur hasn't worked with Eames in eight years.

They politely nod at each other as they arrive at the briefing for a new job. Eames still sports an exuberant smile when they speak, but something feels different.

Arthur doesn't realize until he leaves for the day that it's a lack of the flirtation he's come to expect.

Over the next week of planning with the new team, Arthur finds himself pulling Eames aside more and more often.

The more he does it, the more Eames opens up. By the end of day seven, Arthur finds himself asking Eames to dinner.


End file.
